


Giving In To An Impulse

by Persiflage



Series: Skoulson RomFest [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson Being Impulsive, Coulson's huge crush on Skye, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Lance Hunter is a shipper, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, Skye Liking Coulson's Impulsiveness, Skye is a superhero, Skye's Superpowers, Skye's huge crush on Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before Skye leaves on a mission, Coulson gives in to an impulse - these are the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In To An Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k15 (Day 7 prompt - free theme), and inspired by a fabulous piece of artwork for that fanfest (you'll find the artwork [here](http://lastcenturykindagirl.tumblr.com/post/108148022324/skoulsonfest2k15-day-4-its-not-like-that).)

"Well that was unexpected," observed Hunter as he followed Skye and May aboard the Bus.

Skye shot him a look. She probably wanted him to drop it, but he wasn't ready to do that just yet.

"Gotta admit, I had no idea the Director felt like that about you," he observed with a smirk.

" _You_ had no idea?" she said sharply, then bit her lip, obviously realising too late just how revealing those few words were.

"Oh, so _you_ didn't know he had the hots for you either?" Hunter asked.

Skye glared at him, May said "Hunter" in that low, dangerous tone she used when she was pissed off at him (but that was nearly always, so whatever), and Bobbi smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!" he protested, suddenly wondering why he was the lone man going on this mission. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Well don't," said May, in the same tone she'd used before. "Skye, come up front with me. There's a couple of things we need to discuss about the op before we get there."

Hunter saw the grateful look Skye gave her SO and shook his head as the pair headed towards the cockpit.

"Sit down, strap in, shut up," Bobbi ordered, gesturing at the jump seats in the hangar. 

He sat down and strapped in, but he had no intention of shutting up, not just yet anyway.

"Did you know Coulson wanted to bang Skye?" he asked; Bobbi had known the man a lot longer than Hunter, after all – it was probable she knew his tells.

"Hunter, you do realise I can hear you, don't you?" demanded Coulson tetchily over the comms.

 _Shit!_ He'd actually forgotten Coulson was listening in, but honestly, how was he supposed to remember that when the Director was going around kissing Skye – and not just a fatherly peck on the cheek, but the whole cupping her face in his hands, tilting her head to get a better angle, cinematic-style snog fest?

He glanced over at Bobbi and saw her shaking her head, a mixture of disbelief and exasperation in her eyes.

"Uh yes, sir. Sorry sir," he muttered, then yanked his earbug from his ear. He looked over at Bobbi and tapped his ear. She sighed, rolled her eyes, then popped out her own earbug.

"I had my suspicions," she told him, answering his question at last.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, I'd heard about the way he behaved after Skye was shot by Ian Quinn. He went crazy, looking for a way to save her life – ended up raiding a top-secret medical facility some place in order to get his hands on an experimental drug. And then there was what happened in San Juan."

"What happened in San Juan?" asked Hunter quickly. He knew Trip had died, of course, and Skye had wound up super-powered, but he wasn't sure what either of those things had to do with Coulson and Skye snogging.

"Skye's father beat him bloody after Coulson shot Whitehall, then Skye went rushing down into the temple after Raina and that Obelisk, intending to bring them both back out," Bobbi said, and Hunter nodded. That much he'd heard.

"Well, Coulson went after Skye – with no back up, no comms, almost no weapons, and knowing he'd have very little opportunity to catch up with Skye before she caught up with Raina." She shook her head. "He basically went down there to die with her."

Hunter shook his head, a little disbelievingly.

"And then there's the way he looks at her," Bobbi added.

"Looks at her?" Hunter asked, confused.

Bobbi nodded. "He's got a bad habit of staring at her when she can't see him staring. Practically worshipping her, he is."

"Yeah, guy's got it bad, no doubt," Hunter observed. "Not sure she feels the same way, though."

"Mmm," said Bobbi, which was no answer at all as far as Hunter was concerned.

"You disagree?"

"Well, sometimes Skye looks at Coulson the way he looks at her," Bobbi said. "I think she's been in love with him for some time, but assumed he didn't feel the same way, so she never expected anything to come of it."

"Huh. Crazy kids."

"They're not kids, Hunter, they're adults, and one of them is your boss, so if I were you, I'd keep my nose out."

He gave her a disbelieving look, but since she was putting her earbug back in, he could hardly continue the conversation without risking pissing off Coulson.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Up in the cockpit, Skye sat in the co-pilot's seat, trying not to recall that this was usually Trip's spot, and waited while May got them into the air. She heard Hunter's conversation with Bobbi, and Coulson's reprimand, and felt her lips twitch with amusement at the Director's sharp tone with the former mercenary.

Once they were airborne, May went over a couple of things from the op with Skye, but she sensed that May hadn't really invited her up here for that, and sure enough, after Hunter's chatter cut off, Skye saw her SO turn off her earbug, and after a moment, she followed suit.

"You really didn't know how Coulson felt about you, did you?"

Skye felt a blush heating her cheeks as she shook her head. "I'd hoped," she admitted quietly. "But I never really expected him to reciprocate my feelings." She couldn't have stopped herself from reliving him kissing her if she'd wanted to: the sensation of his hands cupping her face so tenderly, the calluses on his fingers in the same places as her own; the way he'd tilted her head sideways just a little so the angle was just right; the heat of his mouth, and the way his tongue had slipped between her lips when she'd gasped in surprise at the fact that this was Coulson kissing her.

Skye had to force her attention back to her current surroundings, and she caught May's expression – a mixture of resignation and fondness – with a second blush.

"Sorry, sorry," she muttered, only too aware of how unprofessional she was being.

"If anyone should apologise, it's Phil," May said, and Skye gave her a startled look. "He'd no business kissing you like that right before you left for an op."

"Why did he?" asked Skye. "I mean, I thought he was Mr Professional to his toes."

May snorted softly and at Skye's enquiring look, elaborated, "He's _never_ been professional with you. Oh, he tried, especially when he was carving and keeping you in the dark about it, but the truth is, he's been smitten with you since day one."

"I had _no_ idea," Skye said, a little irritated that she hadn't known or guessed.

"No, and that was right, that you didn't know," May said firmly. "He was your superior officer, and old SHIELD was pretty rigid about that stuff."

"And new SHIELD?" Skye asked softly.

"I think the Director just demonstrated his thoughts on the subject to you – and anyone else who was in the vicinity," May answered.

"Yeah." Skye couldn't help touching her fingers to her mouth, but when she caught sight of May watching her, she dropped her hand into her lap feeling self-conscious.

"Don't worry," she told her SO reassuringly, "I'm not going to let him distract me."

May gave her a long, searching look, and Skye concludes the older woman must believe her because she nods, then turns on her comms again. 

Skye taps her own earbug on, just in time to hear Coulson speaking to Simmons and Koenig back at the Playground.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

"Well someone say something," Coulson said testily, then scowled when both Koenig and Simmons looked away without meeting his eyes. Silently he cursed his impulsiveness. He'd wanted to kiss Skye for so long he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't dreamt of it at least once every few nights, but doing so in front of several other agents just as Skye was about to go off on a mission – and not just any old mission, but one to bring her father out of a HYDRA prison, he reminded himself – was the most unprofessional thing he could have done. Not that kissing her somewhere in private would have been vastly more professional – just a fraction less _un_ professional.

Of course, it was the fact that she was going away to rescue her father that had finally broken down his reserve. He couldn't forget how often Cal had told him that he wasn't Skye's father – as if that was the only kind of relationship a man of Coulson's age could want with a woman as young as Skye.

"Have you and Skye been a – a – " Simmons' question stuttered to a halt, and Coulson wondered if he was still scowling. He made an effort to look pleasant instead. 

"A couple?" Coulson finished the sentence for her. "We're not a couple. That was the first time we've ever kissed." _And no doubt the last_ , he thought bleakly, annoyed with himself all over again at what he'd done.

He glanced at Koenig, who smiled at him. "Skye is a very good agent, sir. I'm sure she'll come back safely."

Coulson nodded, then turned his attention to the big wall screen which was showing the flight path the Bus was following and its destination, where Skye hoped to find and rescue her father. He wondered, again, just how Cal had let himself get captured by HYDRA – he'd believed Skye's father was too canny to let such a thing happen. He was certainly a hard man to take down, as Coulson knew from first hand experience.

He'd wanted to go with Skye on this op, but he'd known it wasn't a wise move – he simply didn't dare risk provoking Cal into any sort of violent reaction. It was bad enough that Skye blamed herself for the beating Cal had given him in San Juan four months ago, even though Coulson had repeatedly reassured her that the beating had been solely down to the fact that he'd had the temerity to shoot Daniel Whitehall, thereby depriving Cal of the opportunity to wreak his revenge for Whitehall's treatment of Skye's mother.

"They'll be all right, sir," Simmons said quietly, reaching out to touch his arm, but withdrawing her hand before it made contact.

"Of course they will," agreed Koenig, as if Coulson had argued.

He just nodded, and willed the Bus to arrive faster so they'd be back sooner. He had no idea how Skye felt about him or them – she'd kissed him back fairly eagerly, once she'd got past her initial surprise, but that didn't mean she'd want to enter into a relationship with him.

It was funny, he thought, that someone who habitually wore her heart on her sleeve and her face, had managed to keep her feelings about him to herself. He knew she cared about him – the trouble she'd gone to in order to rescue him from Raina told him that. He also knew that she worried about him from the way she'd constantly pushed at him to share whatever was happening to him when he'd been carving.

But worrying and caring about him didn't equate to loving him or wanting a closer relationship. For all he knew, he'd just screwed things up royally between them by kissing her.

She might decide, after rescuing Cal, that she'd rather be with her father than a middle-aged bureaucrat with too little time to spare for anyone else. 

He tried not to sigh as he thought of how many hours must pass before he could talk to Skye and find out how she felt his impulsiveness.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

It was late by the time the Bus got back to the Playground. Simmons, alerted by Skye some hours earlier, was standing by in the hangar ready to take Cal off the Bus and down to the Infirmary. Skye didn't know what drugs the HYDRA people had given her father in their attempts to subdue and control him, but whatever the stuff was, Cal was in a bad way: heartbeat weak and erratic; breathing laboured; and he appeared to have lost weight.; Skye had told Simmons, who'd reported the facts to Coulson and asked his permission to have Cal at the Playground to treat him. Coulson had agreed, and Skye and May had done what they could to stabilise Cal before bringing him back to the Playground, but all the way there Skye had wondered whether her father would make it.

Once Simmons and her helpers had gone off with Cal, Skye turned to Koenig, who'd been waiting patiently for her and May.

"The Director wants to see you ASAP," he said cheerfully. He glanced past Skye and May to nod at Bobbi and Hunter. "Excellent work, Agents."

Skye saw Hunter beginning to preen before Bobbi smacked the side of his head, then she hustled him out of the hangar.

"Will you tell Director Coulson I'll be there as soon as I've showered and changed, please Billy?" Skye asked formally. "I'm not really fit for company."

"Of course, Agent Skye."

She gave him a nod, then strode off to her bunk. She felt a need to be clean before speaking to Coulson – she had rock dust in places she didn't want to think about, and dried sweat was thick under her Kevlar vest from her efforts to rescue her father.

She was half-dreading the conversation with Coulson, but she refused to linger unnecessarily in her bunk, so as soon as she was showered, dry, and dressed in jeans and a button-down blue plaid shirt, she strode back through the base to Coulson's office.

He looked up as soon as she reached his doorway, and beckoned her in. "Shut the door, please, Skye."

It was only after she'd done so that she saw that he was alone. She frowned, wondering where May was since she knew she hadn't taken that long to shower and change; apparently, though, it had been long enough for May to have made her report and leave.

"Simmons tells me that Cal is stabilising," Coulson told her, and she gave a quick nod. "Apparently the drugs he was given are Russian in origin and, to quote Simmons 'quite the nastiest stuff ever'. I've made her promise to me that she'll let me know if she needs to reach out for further help since she's more experience with Western drugs than East European."

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded, then got to his feet, buttoning his jacket as he came around the desk to stand near her.

"How are you?" he asked, his eyes soft and a little worried. "May said you had to go all Quake to get Cal out."

"Yeah," she said, wondering why she suddenly felt a bit breathless and too warm. "It was a bit rough. The detention block he was in was built of really heavy blocks of stone – took more effort than I anticipated to knock them down."

"But you're not hurt?" Coulson asked, and put his hand on her shoulder. The gesture seemed curiously tentative to Skye, until it occurred to her to wonder if he knew how she felt about him.

 _Time to show him,_ she thought; she turned towards him, and slipped her arms around his neck, then pressed her body against his as her mouth latched onto his, kissing him eagerly.

"Skye." Her name in his mouth seemed to be half sob, half moan, and she was slightly embarrassed to realise she liked the sound a lot, enough that she was rapidly growing wet.

"AC?"

He grinned, and she realised that she hadn't used that nickname for quite some time.

"Yes, Skye?"

"I'm really tired. Do you mind if we do this some place that I can lie down?"

His eyes widened, and she wondered if she'd overstepped the mark, but he scooped her into his arms, making her yelp a little in surprise. He carried her out of his office, down a short hallway and through the door of what she immediately recognised must be his quarters.

"Here?" he asked, and she wasn't sure if he was breathless from excitement, or the effort of carrying her.

"Here's good," she agreed, and he carried her across to the huge bed, lowering her down to sit on the edge before he went back to close and lock the door.

"About this morning – " he began as he came to sit beside her; Skye was pulling off her boots.

"Forget this morning, Phil," she told him firmly, grabbing his tie and making quick work of unfastening it. "We're here now, let's make the most of tonight." She was already unbuttoning his shirt as she spoke, and he smirked, then pulled her close.

"You're right," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

She leaned back, placing her index over his mouth. "I usually am," she told him with a smirk, then moaned when Coulson sucked her finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Fuck," she whispered, shocked by how aroused she was by such a simple, yet sensual, gesture.

"Yes," he said softly after releasing her finger with a wet pop. "We will."

She laughed, then shoved at his shoulder so that he fell back onto the bed with a startled chuckle. "Oh yeah. we're definitely doing that." She straddled his lap, grinding herself on his crotch, even though they were both still mostly dressed.

"Skye?"

"Yeah Phil?"

"I love you."

She grinned down at him. "Yeah, I know." His eyes widened, and she chuckled. "Don't worry, I love you, too."


End file.
